This invention relates generally to a lock apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheelchair lock for securing a wheelchair in a moving vehicle.
Heretofore very little has been done in the art of securing wheelchairs in a vehicle and preventing the inadvertent movement of the wheelchair while the vehicle is in operation. In transporting the handicapped it can be appreciated that the movement of the wheelchair can be dangerous to the safety of the person in the wheelchair, the other occupants and the driver of the vehicle.
Prior to the subject invention the wheels of the wheelchair were secured to the floor or side panels of the transporting vehicle by a rope, chain or metal bars inserted through the spokes attached to the rim of the wheel. This type of apparatus for securing the wheels is cumbersome and time consuming to attach and remove. Also the wheels are not securely held in place. For the handicapped person in the wheelchair to lock his wheels and release the wheelchair himself is difficult, if not impossible.
The subject invention solves the above described problems and provides a novel locking device to aid in the safe transportation of the handicapped confined to a wheelchair.